A New Friend Infactuating With The Enemy
by AlicePorter
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester embark on a new hunt only to find that their hunt has been slain and the slayer is in serious trouble.A damsel in distress who appears to sam in a dream? How can the brothers resist!


-CHAPTER 1-

Sam is sitting on the grimy, single, hotel bed talking on his cell, while Dean is devouring his pie on his.

"Ok, thanks Bobby. That shouldn't be a problem" Sam ends the call and turns to his brother.

"So, what's Bobby got for us? Yellow eye's cousin? Evil clowns?" Dean says with a smirk, "Oh, please let it be another bout of evil clowns!"

"Hrm, I'm sure you think you're cute" Replies Sam with thick sarcasm.

"You know I'm adorable," Smiles Dean "So what is this almighty case Bobby wants us to do?"

"Well, it's something but I wouldn't call it 'ALMIGHTY'. There's been a case of 20 campers, hikers and hunters being attacked and killed by a bear, or so they're saying. Bobby wants us to head down there and find out for sure but he's pretty sure of what it is" Explained Sam. "Here take a look at these photos's I tracked down from the sites of the attacks"

Sam hands a thin pile of photos to Dean. They are of bloody tents ripped to shreds.

"Windego!?!" Exclaimed Dean, "Dude! We haven't heard of one of these things for 2 years."

"Yeah, I know. That's why Bobby wants us to get rid of it as soon as possible." Said Sam with a creased brow.

"So... Where do we find this cannibalistic son of a bitch?"

"Washington, Forks." Replied Sam, "Well more La' Push but we've got to head to Forks first."

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Laughed Dean, "your telling me that we have to go to some place called La' Push? Man, what a pussy name!"

"Dude, it's Native American."

"Rriiigghhtt..." Said Dean, shaking his head, "they sure knew how to name them...but aside from that, is there anything else Bobby said?"

"Well yes actually, he said that there was a young woman who came to him and asked him about the Windego." Said Sam, "and the thing is, he had never seen or heard of her before."

"WHAT!?....why would anyone ask about a Windego?" Asked Dean, "and why go to Bobby?"

"Who knows but apparently she went after it and that was a month ago."

"So, how do we know she didn't kill it?"

"Because there has been another missing case and an attacked camp site since then, not more than two weeks ago."

"Ah, so you think that she went and got herself killed?" Asked Dean, "well there is only one way to find out whether or not she is still even alive. Let's hit the road!"

They brothers hurriedly pack and took off in the Impala. After a long drive they arrived in Forks at 3am on the Thursday. They checked into the Dew Drop Inn and started preparing for the hunt.

Once they had everything they needed ready, they turned in for a few hours sleep.

-Begin Sam's dream-

A girl in a white dress and black wings is walking in the thick forest. She doesn't look scared but anxious.

She spies Sam and motions for him to follow her. He follows until she leads him to an opening in the forest. A camp site, which has a few shreds of tent, lying on the ground, around a freshly lit fire. The girl sits down and grabs the guitar that is resting on a log-stool. Her gaze meets with Sam and she says "Hello Sam, Thankyou for coming with me, I'm sorry but I have already killed the creature you wish to hunt. It had devised a false lair to trick any who wished to kill it. It took me a while but I hunted its true home and killed it. To my deep regret, the people were all dead. However this matter is not what I wanted to talk to you about, I... am what you might call special but not indestructible, the Windego got to me before I got to it and I need your help. When you and your brother come to this camp site, go north for 3 miles and you will come to a creek, you need to follow that creek to the east and it will lead you to the lair. I'm sorry but the information I can give out is limited in this form. Once you get there, you will find something of mine which should lead you to me. If you can not help me, I respect that but I pray that you can. I have to go now; if I stay here any longer I will die. Potissimus Fortuna!"

She picked up her guitar and started playing and singing but Sam could not hear the music or the sound of her voice.

-End dream-

Sam bolted upright from his bed. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his breathing was short and shallow. Dean was stirred awake by Sam's movement.

"Sammy! What's wrong?" Asked Dean with worry and sleep thickly coating his voice. As he sprang from his bed to get a good look at Sam.

"I...had...I had a dream," Said Sam in a hoarse voice

"By dream... you mean a freakish, physic, predict future dream?"

"Err no.., this was different. There was this young woman and led me through what I suspect is the La' Push Forest." Sam went on and explained his entire vivid dream to his brother.

"You think it's the girl that went to visit Bobby?"

"My best bet would be, yes. So what are we going to do?"

"Damsel in distress?... Dude do you have to ask?" Said Dean with a smile, "Let's find her!"

-CHAPTER 2-

The two brothers head to the forest the next day and start on their journey to save the girl.

"You know Sammy, this is quite nice. You know a break from all the heavy stuff we usually do." Said Dean as he pushed away a large green branch. "I only wish I had something to eat right now."

"Pfft, dude your a pig you know that." Said Sam as he pushed his own branch out of the way.

They walked in silence for a while until they came to a clearing.

"Hey Dean, wait, this was the place in my dream" Sam exclaimed as he got hit with a case of bad De-Ja-Vu.

Dean walked over to one of the logs surrounding the camp site.

"You said she had a guitar didn't you?"

"Yeah why?" Asked Sam.

"Check it out..." Dean lifted up a busted up guitar covered in blood.

"Wow. Um, any Idea hold old that blood might be?"

Sam started to look in every place he could find, to see what else there was. While Dean inspected the dry blood.

"A day or two maybe,"

Dean realised something odd about the camp site.

"Hey Sammy, what do you notice that is missing from a normal camp site of an injured person?"

Sam took one sweep of the area around him before it hit him, "No tracks....not... anywhere but how is that even possible?"

"Beats me but by the looks of this blood we need to find her and fast!" He dug his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a compass. "North is over here, shall we get going?"

The brothers followed the northward path the girl spoke of till they came to the creek.

"So far so good, let's hope there's no glitch in these directions past this point" Said Dean as they set off on their new eastward path.

They walked for an hour when at last they reached an ominous hole in the side of the cliff.

Dean stopped and pounded his fist on the entrance of the wall.

"Welcome... to the cave... of the evil and...Dead, well we hope, Windego of Forks."

They walked into the cave until they came to two separate tunnels. "I will take this one," Said Sam as he started down the left tunnel.

"Why do you get first pick?" Grumbled Dean as he headed down the right tunnel. "Oh man, the other one didn't look this bad" Dean continued down his tunnel, searching for any clue.

"DEEEEEAAAANNNNN!!!!" Yelled Sam from outside of Dean's tunnel.

Dean ran back to the entrance of the tunnel to find Sam holding a pair of half burnt jeans and a few pieces of bloody cloth. "You think, there hers?"

"That would be my best guess, seeming as they were close to a large looking pile of burnt flesh and ash." Replied Sam while examining the pockets of the jeans.

"Wow, so she really did waste it, huh. Well when we find her, remind me to congratulate her on a job well done." Dean took the bloody shreds of a T-shirt and gave them a once over. "If she's alive that is. What you found?"

"A wallet, some keys....and...There's something in this pocket" Sam jammed his fingers down the small pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Huh, it's a receipt."

"For?"

Sam handed him the paper with a disbelieving smile

"Oh, the Dew Drop Inn"

-CHAPTER 3-

They boys hurried back to the Impala and started back to the hotel.

"So what have we got on this girl?" Asked Dean after Sam had spent 10 minutes on his laptop.

"Oh, not a lot. Her name is Alice Porter, she's 21, Pieces, blue eyes, enjoys strolls on the beach and reading...........oh...and she's wanted by the Fed's."

"The Fed's? What for?"

"Um, Identity theft, fraud, assault and possession of illegal weaponry."

"That's all... the fed's must have really lowered their standards."

"Oh I think I forgot the 3 murder charges and 10 counts of grave desecration."

"Wait, Isn't that similar to what the fed's have on us. Well when I say us I really mean me. You on the other hand are the innocent little bystander"

"Jerk." Snarled Sam,

"Bitch," Smiled Dean,

"But you are right. They almost match...your file"

"So you think she could be a hunter?"

"Honestly I don't know," Said Sam as they approached the entrance to the Dew Drop Inn, "but I guess we will find out soon enough."

They pulled into their lot and went to reception to try and find out the room number.

"Can I help you, Mr Cackler?"

"I found this outside and I wondered which room this person was in," Asked Dean in his best charming voice.

"Err, well let me see," The receptionist took the receipt and typed away at the computer, "Yep there we go, a Ms. Kaylica Black, Room number 4."

Sam noticed the woman's name badge.

"Thanks, erm, Julie. We can return the receipt if you like."

"Oh, yes, thankyou that would be great. Um enjoy the rest of your stay." Julie replied as she blushed bright red.

-CHAPTER 4-

"Dude, you should have got her number! She totally was digging you." Said Dean as they walked towards the Room 4.

"Man, we're holding a girls life in our hands and your annoyed that I didn't think about hooking up with some random."

"Well..." Dean tried to explain but they had reached the door of the room number 4.

Sam started to pick the lock while Dean shielded him from sight.

Once Sam cracked the lock they slowly pushed open the door.

Dean pulled out his pistol and entered the dark room.

Sam followed and shut the door behind them.

"ALICE!" Yelled out Sam

"Wait," Said Dean as he stopped and tilted his gun towards the curled up girl in the corner of the room.

Sam scurried over to the girl curled up in the corner and reached up and turned the lamp on. Once light had cloaked the room the amount of blood was evident and the brothers knew then that this was who they were looking for.

Sam carefully picked up Alice and held her bridal style. "I think we need to take her out of here," and he started out the door.

Dean hesitated but saw reason and let Sam pass. He then quickly went and gathered up her belongings. To his surprise most of them were already packed neatly into bags. He lined up all the bags he found on the bed, surprised at the small amount of stuff this girl travelled with he decided to take another look in case he missed anything.

He looked in every nook and cranny he could think of finishing with the bed, where he found another rucksack. Except this one was heavy and bulky. He hoisted it up onto the bed and took a look. Inside was a mass of guns and knives. Just as he was about to start unpacking this bag Sam came back into the room.

"Got everything yet?"

Sam came over to where Dean was standing.

"I think so, but I just found this." Dean opened up the bag and showed Sam the contents.

"Dude, that's some serious Arsenal." Sam held up a Smith & Wesson Model 4006. "I'm starting to think that she is a hunter. But let's get this stuff over there and patch her up."

They packed them selves up and locked the door. They dumped all Alice's bags in the corner of their room and Sam went and started to look at her wounds.

-CHAPTER 5-

"How bad is she?" Asked Dean as he got out of the shower.

"Bad, like real bad. Come look at this." Said Sam as he motioned for Dean to come and have a look.

Alice's face and arms were all clawed up. 3 big cuts went all the way down her back. And her legs were slightly burnt.

"Aw man, I would NOT like to be her." Said Dean as he patched a cut on her head, "Then again, it's kind of cool, I mean come on she's half naked!"

"Urgh! Dude, trust you to come up with that," Said Sam shaking his head. "She could die Dean! And we can't take her to the hospital because she's wanted... oh and so are we!"

"Sheesch! No need to get your knickers in a knot there granny!" Dean said raising his hands pleading innocent. "Look I understand what trouble this girl is in and I recon once now that she's pretty much patched up, we need to wake her up. How is her pulse?"

"It's there but I wouldn't say it's strong." Sam said as he pushed two fingers into Alice's neck. Sam was so rapped up in looking after Alice that he didn't notice what Dean was up to. Dean had snuck to the bathroom and filled up a bucket of water and crept back behind Sam and threw the icy contents of the bucket onto Alice.

"Ahhh! Holy shit!" yelled out Alice as she was jerked awake. "OW, OW, OW!!!!!"

"You shouldn't be moving," Sam gripped her shoulder as gently as he could and pushed her back into a lying position.

"Did you have to do that Dean?"

The girl named "Alice" took one look at the two young men and feinted.

"Well at least we know she's alive,"


End file.
